With development of the display technique, the application of an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode panel (referred to as AMOLED hereinafter) called as a next generation display technique becomes more and more important. Light emitting devices in the AMOLED are Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (referred to as OLEDs hereinafter), and a light emitting device OLED emits light when a current flows through the OLED under the control of an AMOLED light emitting device.
Currently, the AMOLED driving circuit generally utilizes a traditional 2T1C circuit comprising two thin film transistors (referred to as TFT hereinafter) and one capacitor. In general, the AMOLED driving circuit is manufactured by a Low Temperature Poly-silicon (referred to as LTPS hereinafter) technique, but threshold voltages Vth of TFTs manufactured by the LTPS technique have a poor uniformity and may have drifts. Because of the poor uniformity and drifts of the threshold voltages Vth of TFTs, driving currents flowing through OLEDs are non-uniform, such that the uniformity in brightness of the AMOLED is decreased.